Fortune's Armila
The Fortune's Armila 'is a model shaped like an Armillary sphere that stores the remaining constellation-themed Miraculous for future generations. It is currently kept in the underground training facility of the Agreste Household. Appearance .... System The devastating standoff with Marduk prompted the decision that the Armila must be kept under the close eye of those who are descendants of the first wielder of the Spider Miraculous, in which the current user having that wielder's blood is Jean-Pierre Araignée. The current keeper is required to wear a beaded bracelet having runic inscriptions of the remaining Constellation Miraculous, using it as a detector for any potential candidates fit to use such an item. When the keeper is in vicinity with that candidate, a bead containing the runes of a constellation will glow for a short while, indicating that candidate's potential as worthy for that particular Miraculous. After a potential candidate has been already discerned, and if they got themselves in a situation where their determination has been made clear, the Armila's rings and planetary models will revolve at a very turbulent while brilliantly glowing as it hastily prepares the designated Miraculous.... Stored Miraculous Trivia * This Miraculous set have characteristics that greatly differentiate them from other Miraculous sets. ** Whereas inexperienced Miraculous users depower after using their respective superpower, this set lacks the automatic time limit when using their abilities, due to the fact the Miraculouses of this collection have powers revolving around the elements rather than abstract concepts such as luck. *** However, while they can freely use their element-based abilities, they must be careful in utilizing their powers, as carelessly channeling for powerful attacks equates to severe exhaustion for both user and kwami. ** Constellation-themed Miraculous users lack the near-invulnerability feature as seen with other Miraculous wielders, where they are forced to revert back to their civilian identities when they have taken quite a beating by powerful enemies. Their kwamis will be too injured to transform them when this happens. *** Although, they still have increased durability that makes landing from a tall building an easy task. ** Regardless of time period, this set's Miraculouses are rather slow in modernizing their user's alter-ego appearances, always having them donning a hooded trench coat costume. *** The sole exception would be the Eagle Miraculous, where it has a hooded cape that functions as wings capable of flight. ** When a user transforms while their kwami is still sick, their powers will malfunction and yield results that contradict their element, such as a sick Flairre will result in controlling uncontrollable cold flames that burn and freeze anything it touches. ** The secret superpowers of these Miraculouses are rather powerful, but their activation not only exhausts the user to a great degree, they depower their users to having 2-3 minutes of maintaining their appearance. The user can transform again if they have fed their Kwami, but are unable to activate their superpower once more. * The term "''Constellation Miraculous" is a mouthful, so its current keeper simply calls the jewels as "CM(s)'''". ** J.P. also uses it to differentiate them with the other Miraculouses not belonging to the Armila. * Since the 70s, the Armila has been "equipped" with a music player that plays an extensive list of Pink Floyd songs, with the Dark Side of the Moon album being an all-time favorite for the Kwamis residing inside. * Before the Armila was nearly destroyed by Marduk, it originally held more than 20 Miraculous.